The yummy chatroom XD
by hi-i-am-Marina
Summary: Some chatroom with yummy ness in it XD anyway Review!
1. the weirdness starts

**yeah i know i messed up last time i'm gonna do new names it gonna be in facebook format kkz.. and i'm adding my own people**

**I think my friend bro is hot and hes 14 and i'm 13 XD XD XD**

**i don't own DP and justin bieber and spagehtti cat and youtube.**

Danny Fenton: Is anyone on?

Sam manson: Yep i am :D

Danny fenton: Paulina keeps asking me out -_-

Sam manson: ...How is that bad?

Danny fenton: Because i don't like her i like someone else

Sam manson: who?

Tucker foley: Hey guys!

Sam manson: Why Tucker why

Danny fenton: Sam we will talk about it later :D

Sam manson: kk :D

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Dani tanner **(i don't know her last name they never said)**: WHOOOO anybody on!

Sam manson: let me guess Danny and you are on a sugar high?

Danny fenton: That's right WOOOO!

Dani tanner: LETS SING A SONG!

Danny fenton: OK... JUSTIN BIEBER AND SPAGETTI CAT FLYIN IN A HELIUM BALLON SOLVING MYSTERIES AROUND THE WORLD THEY CRAVE FOR ADVENTURE THEY WILL BE HERE SOON FIGHTIN CRIME AND HAVIN FUN GOT THE BAD ON THE RUN JUSTIN BIEBER AND SPAGETTI CAT YES THIS IS THERE CARTOON!

Sam manson: Uhhh... O.O

Dani tanner: Now that's weird

Danny fenton: What it's on youtube!

Sam manson: As much as i love you... you are one weird kid

Danny fenton: Wait love?

Sam manson: Well i guess yeah

Danny fenton: I love you too :D

Sam manson: :D so were dating

Danny fenton: yep :D

Dani tanner: WOOO TUCKER OWES ME 50 DOLLARS! XD

Sam manson: you put bets on us!

Dani tanner: Yep like one hunderd!

Danny fenton: -_-

Sam manson: -_-

Dani tanner: i'm dead aren't I?

Sam manson: Yep

Danny fenton: i'm coming for yah little girl -_-

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Star anderson **(don't know her name ether)**: Hey you guys!

Dash baxster: Hey star.

Danny phantom:BOO!

Danny fenton: you still took my name! Jeez change your name or something!

Danny phantom: Will you marry me?

Sam manson: O.O

Star anderson: O.o

Dash baxster: O.O

Danny fenton: My girlfriend is Sam manson

Danny phantom: So is mine!

Dash baxster: DUDE! we all know you Danny phantom. you told us along time ago.

Danny fenton: right.

Sam manson: You scare all of us

Danny fenton: YAY! :D

Star anderson: I'm gonna die a piece of my of hair purple... see ya

Sam manson: I think i will die some of my hair red! bye Dan-dan

Danny fenton: Bye Sammy miss ya

Sam manson: miss ya too

Dash baxster: I wish me and paulina were like that.

Danny fenton: Well you just i don't know.

Vlad: Hello Daniel

Danny fenton: What do you want fruitloop.

Vlad: I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP!

Dash baxster: i'm out

Danny fenton: me too

Vlad: FRUITLOOP OUT! wait... i didn't mean that.

**REVIEW and hope you liked it :D**


	2. the secret, the fat dude, and Damon

**hey peeps i hope you enjoy!**

**i don't own DP... i own elle fisher, Shane smith, and Dianna parks, and Ben Baker**

Dani tanner: Living with the fentons is weirdddddd

Sam manson: try knowing them your whole life.

Dani tanner: So wheres your parents i haven't seen them like in three months?

Sam manson: Don't tell anyone but there gone forever.

Dani tanner: Dang!

Sam manson: Remember don't tell anyone

dani tanner: Ok i won't

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Danny fenton: Ahhhh i know something i should not know

Elle fisher: What would that be?

Danny fenton: I can't say cause your Sam's best friend and you will tell her!

Elle fisher: Nah i won't...

Danny fenton: OK... Sam has been living by her self for three months!

Elle fisher: i know she told me, Shane, Dani, Ben, and Tucker, and Dianna

Danny fentom: Awww i feel left out D:

Shane smith: You should :D

Danny fenton: Not helping..

Sam manson: Hey Danny, Elle, and Shane :D

Danny fenton: Why didn't you tell me i could helped you?

Sam manson: what are you talking bout'?

Danny fenton: Your parents leaving you!

Sam manson: So my grandma still there.

Danny fenton: I feel like a idoit.

Shane smith: You should :D

Elle fisher: Lol

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Shane smith: Lol my friend ate a big bag of chips in a minute

Ben baker: Let me guess hes fat

Shane smith: DING DING DING we have a winner!

Ben baker: Yes for once. :D

Danny fenton: *in a bee costume* Imma bee imma bee imma bee imma imma bee!

Ben baker: HAHA nice!

Shane smith: That's just weird...

Danny fenton: what does he know.

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Tucker foley: I'm bringin sexy back yeah yeah

Sam manson: O.O

Star anderson: O.O

Dianna parks: O.O

Elle fisher: O.O

Tucker foley: What? i'm bored.

Dianna parks: We can see that.

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Elle fisher: OMG DAMON IS SO HOT!

Sam manson: HECK YEAH HE IS I CAN'T BELIEVE HE ALMOST DIED!

Elle fisher: AND HE ALSO KISSED ELENA!

Danny fenton: Ok what are you guys talking about?

Sam manson: Vampire diaries duh!

Tucker foley: Anyway how hot can this guy be?

Sam manson has just posted a photo

Tucker foley: Dang! he's hot!

Elle fisher: weird.. But see tuck agrees too :D

Sam manson: :D

Danny fenton: Aren't i hot D:

Sam manson: Yes you are... but DAMON IS A DIFFENT STORY!

Danny fenton: I think my girlfriend likes a tv person better then me..

Dash baxster: How does it feel?

**SO i will be write more soon**

**btw DAMON IS SO HOT IF YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW HOT HE IS SEARCH DAMON FROM VAMPIRE DIARIES AND REVIEW TO TELL ME HOW HOT HE IS!**


	3. Damon is here, prevy stuff, idk

**HEHE i'm back... i'm doing somethin weird for this**

**i don't own DP**

**and i don't own DAMON SALVATORE D:**

**i don't own the songs i put on her ether**

Danny fenton: i'm so bored! D:

Dianna parks: You already said that...

Danny fenton: I know but i am bored!

Sam manson: Ugh would you shut up!

Elle fisher: Thats not very nice..

Damon salvatore: I would agree

Sam manson: AHH YOUR DAMON OFF VAMPIRE DIARIES!

Damon salvatore: That would be me sweetheart.

Elle fisher: This is gonna be instering...

Dianna parks: Yes it will.. and i'm gonna love it. Don't yuh think Danny?

Elle fisher: Danny?

Damon salvatore: That Danny guy must have left...

Sam manson: Yeah.. weird he never does that with out saying bye... Oh well.

Damon salvatore: So Sam would you like to go on a date?

Sam manson: Your like twenty and i'm fifteen...

Damon salvatore: So it's just by five years

Sam manson: I have a boyfriend

Damon salvatore: Well it can be just to friend hanging out.

Sam manson: Ok when?

Damon salvatore: NEVER! cause this is Danny not Damon!

Sam manson: Should have known cause why would he use that name when he could have used his real name... Man i feel like a idoit!

Shane smith: You should :D

Elle fisher: How do you do that?

Shane smith: Cause i'm always watching.

Danny fenton: O.O

Sam manson: O.O

Dianna parks: O.O

Elle fisher: O.O

Dianna parks: You scare us.

Danny fenton: I always feel like somebodys watching me :D

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Dani tanner: Let's get our study on!

Danny fenton: unzip the zip

Dani tanner: come on man! that prevy!

Danny fenton: Baby i know what you crave

Dani tanner: O.O

Danny fenton: I'm not gonna spank your hams!

Dani tanner: What?

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Shane smith: YO YO YO People i know

Sam manson: Hey Shane.

Shane smith: What's up my gothic girl

Sam manson: My gothic girl?

Shane smith: I don't know i'm bored

Sam manson: Ohhh...

Shane smith: hes climbing up your window sneaking in your bed so you better hide your kids hide your wife and hide your husband too!

Sam manson: LOL! ohh i got a song!

Shane smith: What would that be?

Sam manson: The duck walked up to the lemonade stand and said to the man running the the stand hey! bom bom bom got any grapes? the man said no we just sell lemonade. it's cold it's fresh and it's all homemade. can i sell you a glass? the duck said no thanks. And he waddled away.

Shane smith: LOL XD

Box ghost: I AM THE BOX GHOST BEWARE!

Sam manson: O.O

Shane smith: O.O

**Ok i will maybe update more tonight... maybe tomorrow... not sure really**


	4. JB, drinker juicer

**i'mmmm backkkkk...**

**i don't own anything... but i do own Elle fisher. Ben baker. Shane smith. and Dianna parks**

Dani tanner: I WILL NEVER SAY NEVER I WILL FIGHT TILL FOREVER TO MAKE IT RIGHT!

Danny fenton: Oh god your just like my mother.

Maddie fenton: What wrong with Justin bieber?

Danny fenton: Nothing just nothing mom..

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Dianna parks: I kissed a girl and i like it taste of her cherry chap stick

Sam manson: O.O

Elle fisher: Scary.

Ben baker: Hot!

Elle fisher: Would you shut up and put that mouth of yours somewhere else

Shane smith: That's what she said!

Sam manson: Ew That would be better somewhere else

Tucker foley: And that's what she said!

Ben baker: LOL XD

Dianna parks: Guys...

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Sam manson: i'm Sad :'(

Tucker foley: Why is that?

Sam manson: Someone drank my juice D:

Vlad: WHEN I SAID NO JUICE SAMANTHA I MEANT NO JUICE!

Sam manson: But i loveded juice! I loveded you!

Vlad: Get over it!

Sam manson: Go die in a hole!

Vlad: Rude

**Haha my friend Kc said to my friend Colton go die in a hole... i just had to use it lol**

**anyway... REVIEW!**


	5. hot grandma?, Gir!

**Hey guy's i'm back once again. **

**I don't own DP. I only own Shane smith, Ben baker, Dianna parks, and Elle fisher**

Sam manson: My grandma is dressed like me O.O

Danny fenton: O.O

Ben baker: That sounds hot..

Sam manson: It's my grandma

Ben baker: Oh i didn't see... I feel dumb

Shane smith: You should :D

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Dianna parks: OMG! Some fruitloop just asked me out on here

Tucker foley: Was it Vlad!

Sam manson: Hehe i'm drinking juice.

Dianna parks: No it was not Vlad and...Ok?

Vlad: SAMANTHA MANSON PUT THAT JUICE DOWN NOW!

Sam manson: Your not my dad! Your just a fruitloop!

Vlad: I'm taking your juice away

Sam manson: How you going to- Awwww come on!

Tucker foley: Man who craped in your corn flakes?

Shane smith: YOUR MOM!

Vlad: O.O

Sam manson: O.O

Dianna parks: O.O

Tucker foley: O.O

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Dani tanner: WOOOO I'M IN A TREE!

Sam manson: Why?

Danny fenton: Cause she want's to hide from my parent's food..

Sam manson: Oh.

Dani tanner: i'm eating bubblegum

Gir: I have chocolate bubblegum!

Danny fenton: Uh who are you?

Gir: GIR reporting for duty

Sam manson: Why you here?

Gir: I...don't...know

Dani tanner: OK...

Gir: Let's make biscults let's make biscults!

Sam manson: No

Gir: I...i love you

Danny fenton: That's my girlfriend dude only i can love her!

Gir: I loveded you! i loveded you!

Dani taner: O.O

Gir: TAQUITOS! AND A CLOWN WITH NO HEAD!

Sam manson: Lol XD

Danny fenton: You think that's funny, Sam?

Sam manson: Yep! XD

Gir: You got chicken legs!

Dani tanner: Who?

Gir: THE CLOWN WITH NO HEAD!

Sam manson: XD

Gir: Hi floor! make me a sammich!

Sam manson: This dog is funny! XD

Danny fenton: How!

Sam manson: I...don't...know XD

Gir: Yaaaaaaayyyyyy! I don't know what you just said!

Sam manson: Lol!

Gir: I like to make waffles...

Dani tanner: I like waffles!

Sam manson: XD

Danny fenton: You people scare me.

Gir: You gonna make biscults? Youu gonna makee biscults? youuu gonna make biscults?

Sam manson: No XD

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Sam manson: I wish i could be a pony XD

Shane smith: Wtf?

Tucker foley: I want to be a dancing taco

Dianna parks: TACOOOOOS!

Elle fisher: Yeah she really likes tacos.

Dianna parks: TACOS!

Shane smith: Lol

**I will update later sooo... Review**


	6. it's friday! :D

**Hehe thanks for the nice reviews!**

**i don't poop! i only own my people shane smith, Elle fisher, dianna parks, Ben baker**

Ben baker: Wooo i'm watching the secret life of the american teenager!

Elle fisher: Isn't that a show where that chick is having a baby at 16?

Ben baker: Yep!

Elle Fisher: Idoit.

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Sam manson: It's friday friday gotta get down on friday!

Danny fenton: Ahhhhhh! my eyes they burnnnn!

Dani tanner: It's not that bad of a song.

Sam manson: AWWWWWWW! I JUST SAW THE SNUGGLE BUNNY!

Dani tanner: OMG that bunny is soooooo cute!

Danny fenton: I feel like a idoit i don't know what that is.

Shane smith: You should :D

Sam manson: Ok that's getting old.

Dani tanner: Very.

Danny fenton: Wait cuter me or that bunny.

Dani tanner: BUNNY!

Sam manson: BUNNY!

Danny fenton: I just got dissed by my own girlfriend.

Dash baxster: See how it feels.

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Shane smith: WEE WEE KITTY!

Dianna parks: What?

Shane smith: WEE WEE PADS!

Dianna park: SIFT AND TOSS

Vlad: My cat maddie has sift and toss

Shane smith: Ahhh fruitloop that took a girls juice!

Vlad: Just cause i took Samantha's juice doesn't mean anything.

Shane smith: Yeah yeah it does maybe i should kick your butt for that!

Vlad: Why do you care, my boy.

Shane smith: NO REASON!

Dianna parks: Cause hes in love with her!

Shane smith: I'm gonna kill you. -_-

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Sam manson: HEHE Vampire diaries is coming back in September :D

Elle fisher: YAY!

Danny fenton: D:

Sam manson: What's wrong with you?

Danny fenton: You like a tv person better then me!

Sam manson: That's not true Danny. I love you. I just have a tv crush on him.

Danny fenton: Yay! :D

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Tucker foley: It's peanut butter jelly time! peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!

Dani tanner: HAHA i love how Brian was in the bannana costume!

Tucker foley: Me too! i love family guy! :D

Dani tanner: Me too! :D

Gir: TACOS!

Tucker foley: O.O

Dani tanner: O.O

**Ok i will make more later! and Review**

**Peace!**


	7. stabing, more Gir :D

**hey i'm back enjoy**

**i don't own anything! D:**

Elle fisher: I feel stabing!

Danny fenton: O.O

Shane smith: O.O

Dianna parks: O.O

Elle fisher: What?

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Dani tanner: I just saw a bear!

Danny fenton: Where you have been in the house all day?

Dani tanner: On the tv!

Danny fenton: O.O

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Shane smith: I just saw soul sufer it was weird

Tucker foley: I cryed.

Sam manson: It's a ok movie but not as good as Sceam 4.

Dianna parks: I love Sceam 4! :D

Gir: I love TACOS!

Sam manson: XD

Dianna parks: I LOVE TACO! :D

Gir: CLOWN WITH NO HEAD!

Sam manson: XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Danny fenton: It's just a dog and anyway how does it type?

Gir: I...don't...know

Sam manson: Hehe :D

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Dani tanner: I JUST SAW A NAKED BANANNA!

Ben baker: What?

Dani tanner: I. just. saw. a. naked. bananna!

Ben baker: Wait how?

Dani tanner: I just peel that yellow cover stuff.

Ben baker: Oh. Man i feel stupid.

Shane smith: You should :D

Dani tanner: How do you do that?

Shane smith: Like i said i'm always watching.

Ben baker: O.O

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Danny fenton: D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R. You are a dinosaur. are a dinosaur.O-L-D M-A-N. Your just an old man Hitting on me what? You need a cat scan!

Shane smith: LOL!

Tucker foley: I love ke$ha!

Dianna parks: What do you think she looks like without all that makeup

Shane smith: Who knows.

Sam manson: Ugh! my friend made me watch all the Twilight movies! If i see edward one more time i'm gonna have to stab myself!

Shane smith has uploaded a photo

Sam manson: So Shane you want me to stab myself? -_-

Shane smith: D: NO!

Dianna parks: Where is gonna go now? Will he admit? What would she say? Are you gonna find out? No your not!

Sam manson: What are you doing?

Dianna park: I don't know...

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Danny fenton: Lol that big walk wasn't that bad

Shane smith: Try carrying Sam all the way there.

Sam manson: Are you saying i'm fat?

Shane smith: NO! It's just hard to carry someone 10 miles while you were sleeping

Sam manson: Anyway Danny why couldn't you just carry me?

Danny fenton: Cause i'm an idoit.

Shane smith: You are :D

Danny fenton: -_-

Sam manson: Lol

**Review...**


	8. hannah montana OO

**yeah i don't own DP... anyway enjoy!**

Danny fenton: F is for friends who do stuff together U is for you and me N is for anywhere at anytime at all down here in the deep blue sea!

Sam manson: You know we always act crazy on here

Shane smith: You know it!

Dianna parks Ohhh! let's all say something random!

Gir: TACOS!

Sam manson: JUICE!

Vlad: FRUITLOOPS

Shane smith: P BRAINS!

Tucker foley: JUSTIN BIEBER!

Elle fisher: DAMON!

Ben baker: GRUB

Dianna parks: CUCUMBERS!

Box ghost: BOXES!

Star anderson: BOOKS!

Dash baxster: BALLS XD

Danny fenton: HANNAH MONTANA!

Random person: O.O

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Shane smith: I hate you, you hate me, let's get together and kill UR MOM!

Dianna parks: O.O

Danny fenton: O.O

Dash baxster: O.O

Sam manson: OK!

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Danny fenton: Oh boy three a.m! *Eats cupcakes*

Sam manson: I want one!

Danny fenton: NO! my cupcakes!

Sam manson: JERK MUFFIN! D:

Danny fenton: Meanie beanie!

Sam manson: Your face!

Danny fenton: But you love this face. :D

Sam manson: -_-

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Dash baxster: Why does Paulina have to be so mean sometimes?

Sam manson: Cause she's a shallow preppy hore.

Dash baxster: Yeahh... you still don't like do you?

Sam manson: Nope :D

Dash baxster: I have no clue why i'm friends with you guys now.

Sam manson: Cause you love us :D

Dash baxster: yeah...no

Sam manson: D:

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Vlad: Your grounded for two weeks samantha!

Sam manson: Your grounded for two weeks!

Vlad: Three weeks

Sam manson:Why i didn't do anything!

Vlad: Four weeks!

Sam manson: Fine! -_-

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Gir: CLOWN WITH NO HEAD!

Sam manson: XD

Danny fenton: OH COME ON!

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Shane smith: Don't make me hurt you!

Tucker foley: With what?

Shane smith: *Shows rusty spoon*

Tucker foley: AHHH THE RUSTY SPOON!

Elle fisher: It's just a spoon.

Tucker foley: BUT IT'S RUSTY!

Elle fisher: Whatever.

**i will prob update later tonight...**


	9. EmO GiRl

**Well 5 minutes ago you guys would prob never hear from me again...**

**well i don't own anything... but my people i made up... **

**the frist part of this chapter happened to me like at 9:00 p.m and i'm Sam saying the stuff...**

Danny fenton: I can't believe you almost did that, Sam!

Sam manson: Well i'm sorry i want to kill myself jeez

Jazz fenton:Why would you want to?

Sam manson: You don't under stand, i'm tired of everyone making fun of me.

Tucker foley: But you would hurt the people you love.

Sam manson: I'm just so sick of living like this.

Dash fenton: You have a bunch of friends who care about you, just because of what people do or say doesn't mean you should kill yourself.

Danny fenton: Wow that's the most touching thing i ever heard you say.

Gir: WHY IS HIS HEAD SO BIG? WHYYYY?

Sam manson: XD

Jazz fenton: Yay the old Sam is back!

Tucker foley: And not that emo Sam

Sam manson: Shut it Foley. -_-

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Danny fenton: I just watched Glee... It's good.

Shane smith: Uhhhh...

Tucker foley: Well i just watched Vampire diaries and Stafen is so much better looking

Sam manson: GASP!

Elle fisher: YOUR DEAD!

Tucker foley: * Running away*

Sam manson: He betta run.

Elle fisher: (())_(())

( ' . ' )

( ( ))

(()) (())

Danny fenton: Is that a bunny?

Elle fisher: Not sure...

Danny fenton: O.O

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Jack fenton: FUDGE NUGGETS!

Shane smith: O.O

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Danny fenton: Give me an S. give me a H. give me a U. give me an T. Give me an SPACE. give me an U. And give me an p.

Dianna parks: Rude .

Danny fenton: At least i'm not a idoit

Shane smith: But you are :D

Danny fenton: You better hide Smith cause Phantom is comming for you.

Shane smith: *Shows rusty spoon*

Tucker foley: OH THE HORROR!

Dianna parks: O.O

**lol you gotta love rusty spoons XD**

**anyway review!**


	10. Doom song :D

**Ok i'm in a bad mood for reasons that are my mom waking me up at like 7am -_-**

**anyway... i don't own anything but the people i made up.**

**and i made up some thing Danny said**

Gir: I'm gonna sing the doom song now doom doom doom doom doomy doom doom doom do do doom do doom doom do do doom doomy doomy doomy doom doom doom the end

Elle fisher: XD

Sam manson: XDDDD

Danny fenton: HE DOESN"T HAVE TUMBS HOW DOES HE DO THAT?

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Sam manson: I'm watching some show called pretty little liars

Dianna parks: What is it about?

Sam manson: Not sure it's my frist time watching it. But i think it's about four girl who killed there friend and they can't tell anyone..

Dianna park: O.O MURDERS

Sam manson: Lol

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Dani tanner: Crack is wack!

Tucker foley: So is your mom!

Shane smith: Oh snap!

Danny fenton: Crack is wack. Your mom is fat. You drink alot of juice.

Shane smith: O.O

Dani tanner: O.O

Tucker foley: O.O

Sam manson: Lol you took that from me.

Danny fenton: Soooo..

Randon person: WARING WARING THIS CHAT IS OVER RATED R

Shane smith: WTF?

Tucker foley: That's just freaky O.O

Shane smith: You know what's freaky Sam

Sam manson: What?

Shane smith: Your mom!

Sam manson: She is! :D

Dani tanner: LOL!

DP DP DP DP DDP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP P DP DP DP DP

Elle fisher: D: school is starting soon!

Shane smith: D:

Dash baxster: D:

Dani tanner: D:

Sam manson: D:

Star anderson: D:

Dianna parks: D:

Danny fenton: D:

Ben baker: D:

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Dani tanner: LET'S ALL SAY WHAT WE WANT TO BE FOR HALLOWEEN!

Tucker foley: Giant bananna!

Dash baxster: I don't know...Uhhh maybe a superhero

Danny fenton: POLE DANCER

Sam manson: O.O Danny are you gay?

Danny fenton: YOU KNOW IT! :D

Dash baxster: O.O

Sam manson: Why are we dating then XD

Danny fenton: I don't know XD

Sam manson: XD

Dash baxster: Weirdos

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Vlad: SAMANTHA YOU ARE GROUNDED!

Sam manson: You never said no computer!

Vlad: -_-

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Sam manson: Let's play the lying game!

Dash baxster: I hate Justin Bieber!

Shane smith: I hate Sam

Star anderson: I'm a blonde

Vlad: i'm a fruitloop

Danny fenton: I did not cut my wrist once

Tucker foley: I do not like hello kitty island advanture

Dani tanner: I Did not take Danny's cookie!

Dianna park: Dianna is my real name

Elle fisher: I hate Stefan

Sam manson: Dash, That's uhhh... nice?

Shane, Yay i feel loved :D

Star, You died your hair?

Vlad, Yes you are

Danny, OMG YOU CUT YOUR WRIST?

Tucker, O.O

Dani, Lol

Dianna?, It's not

Elle, GASP!

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Sam manson: Me and Danny had a fight :(

Gir: Someone needs a hug!

Sam manson: *hugs*

Shane smith: You betta not try killing yourself again! -_-

Sam manson: Fine i won't.

Shane smith: Good girl *hands cookie*

Sam manson: YAY a cookie.. all i need is juice

Vlad: NO JUICE SAMANTHA!

Sam manson: D:

Shane smith: NO JUICE YOU VLAD!

Vlad: But but

Shane smith: No buts get out of here!

Vlad: FINE!

Shane smith: Heres your juive *hands juice*

Sam manson: :D

**Ok i know it took me along time to add this but i didn't know what to do.**


	11. Ember's back :D

**I don't own anything -_-**

Tucker foley: OH EMBER YOU WILL REMEMBER EMBER ONE THING REMAINS OH EMBER SO WARM AND TENDER YOU WILL REMEMBER MY NAME!

Ben baker: Oh god

Tucker foley: YOUR HEART YOUR HEART ABANDONED YOUR WRONG NOW BEAR THE SHAME! LIKE DEAD TREES IN COLD DECEMBER NOTHING BUT ASHES REMAIN!

Ben baker: Please stop! I'm bagging you that song sucks!

Ember mclain: Shut it dipstick

Ben baker: Whatever one hit wonder

Ember mclain: Well if it wasn't for that other dipstick maybe i would have a diffent song :P

Ben baker: Don't show the :P at me!

Ember mclain: What are you gonna do bout' it? :P

Shane smith: *Shows rusty spoon* He will hit you with the rusty spoon!

Tucker Foley: YEAH!

Ember mclain: *Show rustyer spoon*

Tucker foley: AHHHHHHH *jumps on Shane*

Shane smith: RUN! *Starts running*

Ember mclain: O.O

Ben baker: Want to go out some time?

Ember mclain: Get out of here.

Ben baker: Ok! *Skips away* :D

Ember mclain: That's just not right O.O

Danny fenton: YOU KNOW IT!

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Dianna parks: I'm reading :D

Sam manson: Gasp! your reading!

Elle fisher: War must be over!

Dani tanner: What?

Elle fisher: Oh she said when war stops she will read

Dani tanner: Oh!

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Danny fenton: holy moly it must be my birthday I got my own theme song!

Shane smith: I want to hear it!

Sam manson: Me two

Tucker foley: Me three

Dash baxster: Me four

Danny fenton: Yo Danny phantom was just 14 when his parents built a stange machine designed to view a world unseen when it didn't quite work his folks just quit then Danny took a look inside it there was a great big flash everything just changed his molecules got all rearraned when he frist woke up he realized he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes he can walk though walls disappear and fly he was much more unique then the guys and it was then Danny knew what he had do he had to stop all the ghost from comming though yeah hes here to fight for me you!

Sam manson: Cool!

Dash baxster: Gay!

Tucker foley: Cool

Shane smith: I want a theme song D:

Tucker foley: What Dash said.

Danny fenton: Only three of you are nice! D:

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Danny fenton: No Sam don't make me say it!

Sam manson: SAY IT BEFORE I CUT YOU!

Danny fenton: My milkshake bring all the boys to the yard dang right it's better then yours i can teach you but i have to change! *shakes chest* D:

Shane smith: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA! XD

Sam manson: Hehe i feel happy :D

Ben baker: You and Danny are a weird couple.. O.O

Sam manson: Very :D

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Tucker foley: SHARING MEANS CARING!

Star anderson: O.O

DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP

Shane smith: I know what boys like i know what guys want i know what boys like boys like me

Danny fenton: I don't like you :D

Tucker foley: I love you! Will you marry me?

Shane smith: No

Tucker foley: D:

Sam manson: REJECTED! rejected! Yea you just got rejected! Re-je-cted REJECTED!

Tucker foley: -_-

Danny fenton: XD you watch to much Zoey 101

Sam manson: That's cause i'm drippin!

Danny fenton: XD

Shane smith: XD DRIPPIN!

**LOL i watch to much Zoey 101 XD... Anyway Review!**


	12. Your mama

Danny fenton: Your mama is so stupid, she sits on the tv and watches the sofa!

Shane smith: My mama is pretty stupid.

Sara smith: Shane your grounded!

Shane smith: OH COME ON!

Sam manson: Hehe my birthday is in two days :D

Danny fenton: Happy early birthday!

Sam manson: I feel loved :D

Danny fenton: You should cause i love you!

Sam manson: I love you too

Gibby: GIBBAYYYY

Sam manson: I can see your Gibby...

Danny fenton: Gibby?

Tucker foley: It's a pillow it's a pet it's a pillow pet!

Shane smith: I'm cute pysho things even out!

Sam manson: Your not cute

Shane smith: i hate you so bad D:

Sam manson: Me want hurt you

Shane smith: Hating you makes me all warm inside

Sam manson: I'm bad and you know you love it.

Shane smith: Your crazy

Sam manson: Crazy doesn't even cover it :D

Shane smith: You smell like doody

Sam manson: Run along and die now

Tucker foley: You people scare me O.O

Danny fenton: Sam fenton, i like the sound of that

Shane smith: I like Sam smith better

Danny phantom: You want to go Shane cause my fist are ready!

Shane smith: Oh no your kitty fell out the winder

Danny phantom: Where?

Shane smith: *Running away*

Danny phantom: -_-

Dani tanner: OH I'M A GUMMY BEAR!

Dianna parks: You are?

Dani tanner: No!

Dianna parks: I feel like a idoit

Shane smith You should :D

**Sorry i took so long i couldn't think of anything..**


	13. Tuck X Danny :O

**I don't own DP DX**

Tucker foley: Will you marry me Danny?

Sam manson: O.O

Danny fenton: Get away from me...

Tucker foley: DX y?

Danny fenton: I have a girlfriend that's hotter then you XD and i'm not dating a teck geek...

Tucker foley: Remember Danny fenton/ phantom i will never give up!

Danny fenton: Good luck with that... so Sam you want to come over?

Sam manson: Can't hiding right now.

Danny fenton: Why?

Sam manson: My parents came back.. and with a pink dress D:

Danny fenton: Well good luck with that...i think?

Tucker foley: I'll come over :D

Danny fenton: No

Tucker foley: DX

Elle fisher: Shaney please!

Shane smith: No El

Elle fisher: Fine be that jerky way..

Ben baker: What did she want anyway, Shane

Shane smith: She wanted me to a Justin bieber consert with her...

Ben baker: Oh so who's she bringing now?

Shane smith: Sam..

Ben baker: SAM likes JUSTIN BIEBER!

Shane smith: Weird right.. but she does..

Ben baker: Never would have guessed

Danny fenton: So how was Justin Bieber?

Sam manson: It was good...Ugh my parents are driving me crazy! -_-

Danny fenton: Want to come over?

Sam manson: Yeah sure see you in ten.

Danny fenton: Ok.

Shane smith: I just sold a Danny phantom doll for 500 dollars! :D

Danny fenton: Can i have some of it?

Shane smith: NO!

Sam manson: Can i have some?

Shane smith: I'll give you 200

Sam manson: :D

Danny fenton: T_T

Shane smith: Cry baby...

Danny fenton: All i want is money! D:

Sam manson: I'll give you 50 of it

Danny fenton: :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Dianna park: WOOOHOOO i just got my frist 100 it two years

Jazz fenton: Wow just wow...

Dani tanner: I've never got a 100 D:

Danny fenton: i always get C's or D's

Shane smith: F's for me

Jazz fenton: Wow again..

Danny fenton: GET OUT OF HERE JAZZ!

Jazz fenton: That was harsh T-T

Shane smith: Very.

Danny fenton: At least i like my own girlfriend.

Shane smith: -_-

Danny fenton: The best gifts come from the heart.

Ben baker: That is so NOT true. The best gifts come from YOUR MOM!

Danny fenton: I would not agree

Maddie fenton: Come on i get you good stuff.

Danny fenton: No you buy you stuff with MY money

Maddie fenton: ...

Danny fenton:That's right you have nothing to say.

Ben baker: XD better then tv

Sam manson: Yay! now i can drink my juice in peace! :D

Vlad: Now that Shane dude is not here, NO JUICE FOR YOU SAMANTHA!

Sam manson: DX FRUITLOOP

Vlad: I am NOT a fruitloop!

Shane smith: Yes, Yes you are.

Vlad: D: meanie

Sam manson: STALKER!

Vlad: GOTH FREAK!

Danny phantom: Ok that's to far! no one calls Sammy a goth freak!

Vlad: What are you going to do about it, Daniel.

Danny phantom: *shows rusty spoon*

Tucker foley: THE HORROR!

Vlad: *runs away sceaming like a little girl* DX

Sam manson: Hehe thanks Danny

Danny fenton: Anytime, Sam. Like i said no one calls Sammy a goth freak.

Tucker foley: Ugh get a room! :P

Ben baker: OMG DANI YOU HAVEN'T CALLED ME LIKE YOU SAID YOU WOULD!

Dani tanner: Sorry i will tonight.

Ben baker: :D

Sam manson: *in bee costume* Imma bee imma bee imma imma imma bee

Danny fenton: Already did that.

Sam manson: DX i feel sad now

Shane smith: You should :D

Sam manson: -_-

Shane smith: Danny your a baby hipo

Danny fenton: I'm not fat...

Shane smith: With all those cupcakes you eat, your pretty close

Danny fenton: DX

Tucker foley: Don't worry Dan-Dan i don't think your fat..

Danny fenton: O.O only Sam can call me Dan-Dan

Sam manson: :D

Tucker foley: Don't worry Sam will be gone soon..

Sam manson: D:

Danny fenton: DX

**There you go chapter 15**


	14. blah blah blah

Danny fenton: TO TUCKER FOLEY ... stop talk talk talking that blah blah blah. think you'll be getting this? nah nah nah.

**13 people like this.**

Tucker foley: You know you like this. ;)

Danny fenton: No... now get out of here before i hit you with a rusty spoon.

Tucker foley: OH THE HORROR! DX

Shane smith: XD this is almost as funny as dog crap!

Danny fenton: Dog crap is pretty funny XD

Elle fisher: Shaney come to my house!

Shane smith: Fine... -_-

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Tucker foley: Daniel fenton will you marry me?

Maddie fenton: you will not marry my 15 year old son, Tucker

Tucker foley: D'X meanie! One day he will!

Maddie fenton: If Danny would marry anyone that would be Sam..

Danny fenton: Heck yeah!

Sam manson: I feel loved :D *drinks juice*

Tucker foley: *grabs her juice and drinks it*

Sam manson: DX * Takes knife and stabs him*

Tucker foley: XP

Sam manson: No one messes with my juice and gets away with it -_-

Danny fenton: What about me?

Sam manson: Oh and no one can ask Danny to marry them. -_-

Danny fenton: :D

Maddie fenton: Weird kids

x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x xx x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Sam manson: I just got new black conerse :D

**5 people like this.**

Shane smith: What do they look like?

Sam manson: Your an idoit.

Shane smith: I know :D

x x x x xn x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x xxxx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Gir: MY PIGGY I LOVEDED YOU! I LOVEDED YOU!

Elle fisher: AWWW

Dianna fisher: AWWWWW

Dani tanner: AWWWW :D

Sam manson: AWWWWWWWW

Danny fenton, Shane smith, Ben baker, Tucker foley: OH COME ON!

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x xxx x x x x xx x x x x x x

Danny fenton: Come on Sam i side i was sorry!

Sam manson: Leave me alone, Danny!

Dianna parks: What did he do?

Sam manson: He was flirting with Paulina! -_-

Danny fenton: I said i was sorry!

Sam manson: Whatever.

Elle fisher: OHHH someones in a mood.

Sam manson: -_-

x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x xx x x x x x x xx x x xx x xx xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Ben baker: My mom is scaring me O.O

Dani tanner: How?

Ben baker: She has her friend over and they been dancing and singing for like ten minutes.

Dani tanner: That is scary. You can come over if yuh want.

Ben baker: Is Tucker going to be there? Y.Y

Dani tanner: No, and what face is that?

Ben baker: Sleep crying

Dani tanner: O.O but your not sleeping.

Ben baker: Or am i.

Dani tanner: O.O

x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x xx x x x x x x x x x x xxx x x x x x x xx x

Shane smith: TO TUCKER FOLEY... I have to tell you something!

Tucker foley: What?

Shane smith: I have to tell you somethin!

Tucker foley: What?

Shane smith: I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!

Tucker foley: WHAT!

Shane smith: Hi...hehehehehehehehehehe

Tucker foley: -_-

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Sam manson: Is not mad at Danny anymore

Danny fenton: :D

Tucker foley: -_-

Danny phantom: Why don't you date me Tucker!

Sam manson: Oh god.

Tucker foley: Danny fenton is better then Danny phantom.

Danny fenton: Lucky for me!

Danny phantom: I just got rejected by a geek...

Sam manson: Lol how does that feel?

Danny phantom: GOOD!

Sam manson: ?

Danny fenton: ?

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x

Danny phantom: Will you TUCKER marry me DANNY PHANTOM?

Tucker foley: No..

Danny phantom: DX

Tucker foley: Get over it.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x xx xx x x xx x xx xx x x x x x x xx x x x x x x xx x x x x x

Danny phantom: YOU TOOK MY NAME DANNY

Danny fenton: NO YOU TOOK MINE. ATLEAST I HAVE A HOTTER GIRLFRIEND

Danny phantom: I DON'T EVEN HAVE A GIRLFRIEND

Danny fenton: BUT YOU DO! YOU ARE ME!

Danny phantom: OH RIGHT I FORGOT!

Sam manson: Oh god


	15. i don't know :D

Sam manson: This is weird so i like Danny.f. Danny .f likes me. Tucker foley likes danny. f . Danny. p likes Tucker. Paulina like DP. Dash likes paulina. Jazz likes dash. .. uh no one likes jazz. Dani likes ben. ben likes dani. Dianna likes ben. uh. no one likes her ether. Elle likes shane. and shane likes me... IT'S A BIG LOVE TRINGLE OF WHATEVER! :D

**23 people like this.**

Dash baxster: Ok that was weird but all true.

Danny fenton: No comment

Tucker foley: YES I DO LOVE MY DAN-DAN :D

Danny phantom: AND I LOVE MY TUCKY WUCKY! ;D

Sam manson: Ok i should have not done that.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x

Danny phantom: Hehe i saw Danny only in his underware

Danny fenton: :O you little..

Tucker foley: What does it look like?

Danny phantom uploads video

Tucker foley: Nice

Sam manson: Lol do you have a hairbrush in your haand and are you singing E.t.?

Danny fenton: Nooooooooo

Dash baxster: Lol XD

Jazz fenton: How did you do that anyway

Danny phantom: We spilt each other again.

Danny fenton: Yeah

Everyone: Ohhh.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x xx x x xx x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x

Ben baker: Do you know that your mom stinks, now you knowwwwww.

**1 person likes this.**

Danny phantom: I have a monkey

**552 people like this**

Ben baker: OH COME ON! -_-

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xxx x x x x x x x x

Sam manson: I'm sick.

Danny Phantom: Hey hottie

**63 people like this**

Sam manson: should i be flattered or creeped out? And i'm hot? Me Sam manson? Weirdos

Danny phantom: Ok if you think Sam's hot press like

**678 ppeople like this**

Sam manson: O.O

Danny phantom: Ok if you think Paulina's hot press like

**2 people like this**

Sam manson: HAHAHA that makes me feel happy XD. But why would you think a goth is hot?

Danny phantom: Cause you amazing

Sam manson: O.O i'm out.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x xx xxxxxxx x x x x

Danny fenton: Is going to kill my ghost half

Danny phanton: Y? DX

Danny fenton: You called my girlfriend hot -_-

Danny phantom: Were the same though... we have the same thoughts

Danny fenton: Still.

Danny phantom: I bet she likes me better! :P

Sam manson: I like you the same amont, i'm not like paulina who like the ghost side and i'm not like Valerie who likes the human half.

Danny fenton: HA! I win!

Sam manson: No nether of you win.

Danny phantom: :P

Sam manson: Now would someone go to the store and get me some juice?

Danny phantom: Fine i will.

Sam manson: :D

X x x x x x x x x x x xx x xx x xx x x x xx x x x xx x x x x xx x x x x xx x x xx x x x x x x.

Dancing waffle: Do you like waffles?

Ben baker: Yeah we like waffles!

Dancing waffle: Do you like pancakes?

Ben baker: Yeah we like pancakes!

Dancing waffle: Do you llike french toast?

Ben baker: Yeah we like french toast!

Dancing waffle: Do do do do let's get a mouth ful!

Dani tanner: LOL XD the last part sounds wrong!

Ben baker: Yes it does! XD

X x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x xxxxx xxx x x x x x x x x xx x x x x xx x x x x x x x xx x

Dianna parks: I just got ice cream!

**10 people like this**.

Shane smith: Let's all say a Gir saying :D

Sam manson: AND THE CLOWN WITH NO HEAD!

Elle fisher: You gonna make biscults!

Danny fenton: Hi floor make me a samich!

Dash baxster: Why my piggy! I loveded you piggy! I loveded you!

Star anderson: I'm gonna sing the doom song now!

Dianna parks: TACOS!

Shane smith: Lol this is so random!

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Danny phantom: Cause were bringing back socks with sandels what what what socks with sandels!

Tucker foley: ?

Sam manson: ?

Danny phantom: What!

Tucker foley: You are more weird then the other Danny.

Sam manson: I agree.

Danny fenton: Not nice guys! D:

Danny phantom: I'll show you not nice.

Sam manson: What?

Danny phantom: I'll show you what!

Tucker foley: Ok that didn't even make sense

Danny phantom: I'll show you what doesn't make sense!

Sam manson: O.O

Danny fentom: O.O

Tucker foley: O.O

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x

**I don't know if i should do more.. tell if i should or should not! Til next time! :D **


	16. funky hat :D

Danny phantom: What's that a hat crazy funky junky hat... i don't know the rest :(

Danny fenton: WOULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE YOU TERD BURGERALER!

Danny phantom: That's not very nice D:

Danny fenton: I don't care! and would you stop singing Dream on by Aero smith!

Danny phantom: No.. I know nobody knows where it comes and where it goes i know it's everyones sin. You got to loose to know how to win. Sing with me, sing for the year, sing for the laughter, sing for the tear. Sing with me, if it only today, or maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away. Dream on dream on dream on dream until your dreams come true.

Danny fenton: -_-

Sam manson: I LOVE THAT SONG! :D

Danny phantom: Sam, what do you love better Danny, or Damon

Sam manson: Uh Uh...Uhhhhhh...

Danny fenton: OH COME ON IT'S NOT THAT HARD!

Sam manson: Fine Damon

**5678 people like this.**

Danny fenton: :OOOOOOOO

Everyone else in the world: XDDDDD :OOOOOOO

Danny phantom: HAHAHAHA XDDDDD

Shane smith: LOL

Ben baker: XD

Dani tanner: Shocker but so funny XD

Jazz fenton: XD

Dash baxster: XXXXXDDDDDDDDDD

Danny fenton: I feel sad :C

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Dianna parks: Is now going out with Tucker foley

**Danny fenton likes this.**

Tucker foley: Yeah i'm done with Danny.

Danny fenton: :D

Danny phantom: Fine i'll move to Danny and Sam

Sam manson: Oh god

Danny fenton: Crap!

Danny phantom: HI my Sammy and Dan-Dan!

Danny fenton: Hi...

Sam manson: Hey.

Danny phantom: Want to come over and watch a movie, Sammy?

Sam manson: Why not... Danny cussed me out and i don't have a boyfriend.. soo ok!

Danny fenton: Whatever do what you want see if i care!

Sam manson: Fine i will!

Danny enton: Fine!

Sam manson: Fine

Danny fentom: Good!

Sam manson: Good!

Danny phanton: Sam if your coming over what time are you coming

Sam manson: Ten minutes...

Danny phantom: See ya!

Sam manson has logged out.

Tucker foley: So how do you feel bout' that Danny

Danny fenton: Mad, Wanting to kill someone, still in love.

Tucker foley: Please don't kill me D:

Danny fenton: I won't i promise.

Tucker foley: Let's get our crazy on! :D

Danny fenton: WOOO YEAH PARTYYYYY

Paulina: Will you go out with me sense you and the goth freak aren't going out anymore.

Danny fenton: No.

Tucker foley: Rejected!

Paulina: Whatever losers

Tucker foley: Why didn't you say yes?

Danny fenton: It's nothing.

Tucker foley: Ok.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x xx x x x

Danny fenton: Mom loves me more!

Jazz fenton: Shut up, shut up.

Danny fenton: Yeah mom loves me more!

Maddie fenton: Thats not true...

Danny fenton: DX

Jazz fenton: :D

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x xxx x x x x x xx xx x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Ben baker: if i ruled the world i'd throw all the money in the like confetti. if i ruled the world the every house has a Dj and a backyard party. if i'd ruled the i'd dream out load!

Dani tanner: You like big time rush?

Ben baker: No...

Dani tanner: Then how would you know the song?

Ben baker: Uhh...Shut up!

Dani tanner: Whatever.

x x x xx x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**sorry took so long school bout to start tomorrow :P i bet ur jelous lol **


	17. your face

Ben baker: Does anyone know what your face mean?

Dianna parks: You are an idoit, idoit

Ben baker: That hurts my feelings DX

Dianna parks: Deal with it

Ben baker: DX DX DX DX DX DX

x x x x x x xx x x xx x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Danny phantom: I am in misery there ain't no one who can confret me why won't you anwser me the silince is slowy killing me girl you really got me back really got me back yeah i'm going to get you back. :D i love that song!

Sam manson: Of all people you like that song.

Dash baxster: O.O you like that song?

Danny phantom: YA!

Maroon 5: O.O a guys likes that song O.O

x x x x x x x xx x x x x x xx x x x x xx x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x xxxxxxxx x x xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam manson: We could have had it all rolling in the deep you had my heart and soul and you played it to the deep. -.-

Danny fenton: -.-

Sam manson: Go away..

Danny fenton: Your mom!

Sam manson: Your dad!

Danny fenton: Your grandma!

Sam manson: Your grandma!

Danny fenton: Your juice!

Sam manson: Your TOAST!

Danny fenton: GASP YOU SO DID NOT GO THERE!

Sam manson: YEAH I WENT THERE! :P

Danny fenton: VEGGIE MURDERER

Sam manson: MEAT MURDERER

Danny fenton: HEART MURDERER!

Sam manson: I HAVE NOT MURDER A HEART!

Danny fenton: MINE!

Sam manson: -.-

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x xx x x x

Shane smith: WOOOOO SCHOOL STINKS! :D

Elle fisher: Why are you happy bout' it then?

Shane smith: I...don't...know XD

**sorry its short school just started sooo yeahhh**


	18. Ducky momo :D

Ducky mo-mo: Hello friends

Sam manson: OMG IT'S DUCKY MO-MO! :D

Elle fisher: :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Dianna parks: AHHHH DUCKY MO-MO

Dani tanner: WOOO YOU ROCK DUCKY MO-MO

Jazz fenton: I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I LOVE YOU DUCKY MO-MO!

Danny fenton: ?

Shane smith: WHAT THE HECK

Ben baker: I'm scared D:

Tucker foley: AHHHH DUCKY MO-MO I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUU

Ducky mo-mo: Hi friends! hi...weird boy.

Tucker foley: Your dead to me now.

Ducky mo-mo: O.O

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Shane smith: Let's go, Sam

Ben baker: o.o that sounds wrong...

Sam manson: You idoit, he means let's go to the beach jeez

Ben baker: EXCUSE ME FOR LIVING!

Sam manson: Your not excuse

Ben baker: DX your juice is mine!

Sam manson: NOOOOO NOT MY JUICEEEE!

Vlad masters: NO JUICE FOR YOU, SAMANTHA!

Sam manson: FLIP YOU!

Vlad master: Your a rude goth girl!

Sam manson: THAT'S RIGHT FRUITLOOP!

Vlad master: I'M NOT AND NOT EVER GOING TO BE A FRUITLOOP!

Sam manson: How do you know?

Vlad master: I guess i don't..

Sam manson: SEE! *shows rusty spoon*

Tucker foley: OH THE HORROR!

Vlad master: !

Danny phantom: O.O

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x xx x xxx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Shane smith: OMG JUSTIN BIEBER HAS A PURFUME I SOOOO WANT IT!

Elle fisher: That's just creepy..

Shane smith: What Justin bieber is my man! *Dances like a idoit*

Elle fisher: It's friday you know what that means!

Shane smith: NOOO PLEASE DON'T SING THE FRIDAY SONG!

Elle fisher: Fine...

x xx x x x xxxxx x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x xxxxxx xx x x x xxxx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Sam manson: DUCKY MO-MO IS MY FRIEND! :D

**10 people like this.**

Sam manson: Come on none of you like Ducky mo-mo

Shane smith: No not really.

Sam manson: Shut it punk wannabe.

Shane smith: DX

**i will do more later peace, love, Ducky mo-mo!**


	19. weird stuff

**you betta not take the poem i put on here. If you do i will find you and kill you -.-**

**you can take the mom one BUT NOT TLKIN TO THE MOON! -.-**

Danny phantom: I just ate a sammich :D

Shane smith: I had no idea! *Spaz's out*

Danny phantom: O.O i...i love you

Shane smith: W-What!

Elle fisher: I think he said i love you.

Shane smith: I KNOW THAT JEEZ!

Elle fisher: DX jerk muffin!

Danny phantom: My shaney is not fat! -.-

Timmy turner: Ello world.

Danny phantom: Ello?

Shane smith: :O my milkshake is more yummyer then yours Timmy Turner!

Timmy turner: IS NOT!

Shane smith: IS TOO!

Timmy turner: IS NOT

Shane smith: IS NOT!

Timmy turner: IS TOO!

Shane smith: HA! Beat that!

Timmy turner: i will say a little poem. Your mom is fat she eat alot of chicken and she plays with her toes

Sam manson: That does not make sense...

Timmy turner: FINE TELL ME ONE THEN!

Sam manson: Sometimes i talk to the moon when no ones around in my dark room. People say i'm crazy but they don't understand your all i had. I have hopes your on the other side talking to me to, or am i just a fool who sit alone talking to the moon? I know your somewhere, somewhere far away, and one day i'm going to get there. But not right now. i'm sorry i wasn't there to protect you, maybe one day you will fogive me. I wish i could have told you i love you, but i was to late. I also wish you were here but i know your in a better place and i'm going to have to accept that. One day.

Shane smith: CLAP CLAP CLAP

Danny phantom: Dang that's good!

Timmy turner: I'm even jelous

Shane smith: You should be :D

Elle fisher: Oh here we go again!

x x x x x x x x x x xxxx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x xx x x x x x x xx xx x x x

Danny fenton: I'm sad D:

Sam manson: Whyyy?

Danny fenton: Dan came out...

Sam manson: And you didn't tell us!

Danny fenton: Don't worry other Danny took care of it.

Sam manson: Oh ok... by the way i have no juice DXXXX

Vlad masters: *sigh* Samantha NO JUICE FOR YOU!

Sam manson: _-_ i'm bored

Vlad master: Listen to me!

Sam manson: Nah don't feel like it..

Vlad masters: -.-

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x

Dani tanner: Woo going on a date on friday!

Ben baker: WITH ME!

Danny fenton: Better not hurt her pal.

Ben baker: O.O i won't

Danny fenton: Good... now run along Baker.

Ben baker: OK! *runs along*

Dani tanner: O.O

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x

Tucker foley: Do you ladies know what my name means?

Sam manson: *sigh* Yes it means to fine. You told us a millon times before.

Dianna parks: It's getting really annoing

**567897668853328754946490390 people like this.**

Tucker foley: DX rude.

**sooo i will update soon.. PEACE! :D**


	20. OMKEW

Sam manson: OMKEW!

Dani tanner: What does that mean?

Sam manson: Oh my kittens eat waffles!

Dani tanner: O.O

x x x x x xx x x x x xx x x x x x xx x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Danny fenton: Hello kitty saying: The best gifts come from the heart.

Shane smith: Only you would know that.

Danny fenton: WHAT IS THAT SUPOST TO MEAN MEAN!

Shane smith:...

x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Sam manson: It's friday!

Danny phantom: Friday!

Sam manson: Gotta get down on friday!

Danny phantom: Looking forward to the weekend!

Sam manson: Partying partying!

Danny phantom: Yeah!

Rebecca black: Just stop! Ugh now i'm starting to hate the song too!

Sam manson: Jeez fine!

x x x xx x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x 

Tucker Foley: Sharing is caring and caring is sharing

Shane smith: What the heck is that?

Tucker foley: Who knows

x 

Dianna parks: I GOT AN IPHONE!

Elle fisher: DX i want one!

Danny fenton: Don't we all

Jazz fenton: I got one! :D

Danny fenton: Go to your room

Jazz fenton: Wait what?

Danny fenton: GO TO YOUR ROOM!

Jazz fenton: Fine D:

**i know it's not much but it's something.**


	21. Iphone

Danny phantom: I hate my life, i want to die i ain't got no Iphone.

**+ people like this.**

Danny phantom: So you people want me dead DX

Sam manson: Not everyone..

Danny phantom: Like who?

Sam mnason: YOUR MOM!

Danny phantom: DX i don't like you.

Sam manson: I always have my juice and my taco

Gir: TACOOOOOOOOS!

Vlad masters: SAMANTHA NO TACO FOR YOU... i don't think it sounds as good..

Sam manson: Nah

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x

Danny fenton: HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HEHE HEHE HEHEHEHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHE HEHE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HEHEHEHEHEHEHE HEHEHE HE HE HE HEHEHE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HEHEHHEHEHEHEHHEHE HE HE HE HE HEHEHHEHEHHEHE

Shane smith: POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE

Turker foley: DASH DASH DASH DASH DASH DASH DASH DASH DASH DASH DASH DASH DASH DASH DASH DASH DASH DASH! DDDDDDDDDDDXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben baker: Yep i poked Dash :D

Dash baxster: Your dead Baker! -.-

Ben baker: I'm so scared 

**Ben baker's conetion has been not found.**

Danny fentom: Poor dude was so small and so smart at the same time

Shane smith: I...i loveded him. I loveded him!

Ben baker: I'm ba- O.O

Shane smith: This is akward...

x x x x x x x x x xx x xx x x x xx x x x x x xx xx xx xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x

Dianna parks: Taco taco how i love taco *hugs taco*

Sam manson: Ok?...anyway i'm bored D:

Elle fisher: Me too.

Shane smith: Who wants a huggy?

Danny phantom: ME! :D

Shane smith: *Gives huggy*

Danny phantom: :D

Sam manson: :( i want a huggy.

Shane smith: *Gives huggy*

Sam manson: :D

Danny fenton: Sam i know what we can do!

Sam manson: What?

Danny fenton: Ninja tango!

Sam manson: Oh yeah!

Shane smith: I want a huggy!

Tucker foley: *gives huggy*

Shane smith: I don't want a huggy from you!

Tucker foley: D:

**i'll do more later peace!**


	22. sexy for a shirt :O

Danny phantom: I'm to sexy for my shirt!

Sam manson: I kinda agree..

Danny fenton: What about me...

Sam manson: Ok i guess

Tucker foley: xD

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Vlad masters: I need a cat... Maddie died :(

Danny phantom: xD... awww :(

x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Sam manson: juice juice juice juice juice juice

Vlad masters: No no no no no no

Sam manson: Dx jerk

x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x

Dani tanner: Ducky moo moo how i love you

Shane smith: I gots money!

Dianna parks: i want it :D

Shane smith: NO

Dianna parks: Dx

x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x

**sorry it took so long and it's short i have been grounded Dx **


	23. Juice

Sam manson: I drinking juice...but it's orange :D

Vlad master: -.-

x x x x x x x xx x x x x xx x x x x x xx x x x x x x x xx xx

Danny phantom: Damom Damon Damon that's all i hear jeez shut up

Sam manson: GASP! were no longer dating!

Danny fenton: wait u guys were dating? -.-

Danny phantom: Yep

Danny fenton: -.-

Sam manson: Why do you care?

Danny fenton: Cause i still love you!

Sam manson: O.O

Danny fenton: That's all O.O? really?

Sam mason: Fine i still love you to

Danny fenton: :D

x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x xx

Dani tanner: Hello world.

Dash baxster: Hello.

Dani tanner: I love stalking you.

Dash baxster: I love stalking you too.

Shane smith: O.O that's weird...

Dash baxster: Yes it is Shane.

Dani tanner: Yes it is Shane.

Shane smith: Uh i'm scared...

Dash baxster: You should be Shane.

Dani tanner: You should be Shane.

Shane smith: *shows rusty spoon*

Dash baxster: Ahhh.

Dani tanner: Ahhh.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Elle fisher: I love you Shaney!

Shane smith: love yuh too, El

Elle fisher: I love you, you love me, let's get together and kill Sammy

Sam manson: D:

x x x x 

**i will put in more lates peace!**


	24. idk xD

**If Micheal is reading this...Come on talk to meeeeeeeeeeee! I know your there your always there just talk to I LOVE YUH AND BELIEVE ME NOTHING HAPPENED ME AND HIM WERE TALKING THAT'S IT OK..SO PLZ FORGIVE ME! :(**

Danny phantom: D: i ate a moon!

Elle fisher: ?

Sam manson: He means a moon pop, and Danny how is that bad?

Danny phantom: I...don't...know

Sam manson:...Ok...

x x x x xx xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x

Sam manson: Danny mo-mo!

Danny fenton: Stop calling me that. -.-

Sam manson: :(

Danny fenton: Fine you can...

Sam manson: :D

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Tucker foley: I LOVE DIANNA!

Shane smith: I LOVE SAM!

Danny fenton: ...No comment...

Sam manson: O.O

Paulina whatever: What about me!

Shane smith: No one likes you...

Paulina not sayin last name: D:

x x x x x x x x x x xx x x c x c x x x x x x x xkifhgodycghklgvjcudief lol x x x x x x x x x x x

Tucker foley: Muahaha i have a secret!

Shane smith: Don't say it...

Tucker foley: Shane doesn't love Elle

Elle fisher: D: i hate you Shane!

Shane smith: Ok...


	25. Ugh i dnt want to name it :P

Danny phantom: Everything is better with perry!

Sam manson: O.O no...

Danny phantom: *Does that finger thing* you will say everything is better with perry!

Sam manson: You are so dumb...

Danny phantom: :(

x x xx x xx x xx x x x x x xx xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Tucker foley: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0 WOOOOO NUMBERS! :D

Dianna parks: O.O I love you but that's just weird...

Tucker foley: YOUR MOM!

Dianna parks: I don't have a mom :(

Tucker foley: And i don't have a sammich.

Dianna parks: I hate you.

Danny fenton: And i hate toast.

Dianna park: -.-

x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**sorry soooooo sort but i will really make more tomorrow REVIEW OR I WILL SING LIKE TUCKER FOLEY :O**


	26. DUMB NESS D

**hey peeps :) srry i have not written anything in a while i hve been grounded :(**

**idk if i like Michael anymore...he doesnt even rele talk to me...and shhhh don't tell anyone but i hate...UR MAMA XD anyway i have to things to say**

**1st. DIRTY DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT XD'**

**2ND. the names Bond...James Bond XD**

**there u have it XD now don't take thoses things i say or ill find u -.-**

**i dnt own dp D: **

**To the story u fools IX**

Danny fenton: You Know What i'm Going to sing :D

Sam manson: God.

Danny fenton: Ummm CRACK IS WACKO UR MOM IS FAT SHE DRINKS ALOT OF JUICE XD

Sam manson: O.0 not even going to ask...

Danny fenton: Don't then miss gothy :p

Sam manson: I:

* * *

><p>Dianna park: Yay she took him faster then you can sabotage! :D<p>

Elle fisher: What The?

Dianna park: I don't know

Sam manson: I Gots Something to say.

Elle fisher: What is it?

Sam manson: Sick of crying. Sick if lying. Inside i'm dying but all you see is me smiling.

Dianna parks: Dang that's good :D

Elle fisher: Are you sure your not emo? :/

Sam manson: I don't know DX

Dianna parks: Kay then...

* * *

><p>Ben baker: Sometimes love comes around then knocks you down just get back up then knocks you down D:<p>

Tucker foley: True true

James bond: The names bond...James Bond

Danny Fenton: the names Fenton...danny Fenton XD

Sam manson: The names Manson...Sam Manson :D

Shane smith: The names smith...Shane Smith :p

Elle Fisher: Tha names Fisher...Elle Fisher XXXDDDDD

James Bond: You dumb kids taking my stuff -.-

Sam manson: GASP hes a meanie beanie :OOOOO

James Bond: 0.o

* * *

><p>Sam manson: I know you love me..<p>

Danny fenton: I do..

Sam manson: I know you care..

Danny fenton: Maybe a little to much.. :I

Sam manson: Just shout from wherever and i'll be there

Danny fenton : STOP STOP STOP I HATE THAT LITTLE BOY UGH IM EVEN MORE MANLY THEN HIM AND I'M 15 AND HES LIKE 20 DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX

Shane smith: Ohhh someones a baby today :I

Danny fenton: YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH SMITH DX DX DX DX DX I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME WITH OUT YOU SAMMY DX DX DX DX DX DX

Sam manson: 0.o

Shane smith: NO shes comming home with me..

Sam manson: Do I even get a choice?

Shane and Danny: NOOO!

Sam manson: Kay I:

* * *

><p>Danny fenton: I like grenades :D<p>

Dianna parks: D: they are bad just like being loved is bad for you all you get is a broken heart... :/

Tucker foley: Come on i said I was sorry D:

Dianna parks: GO DIE IN A HOLE -.-

Tucker foley: Rude...

**i will add more soon :I REVIEW**


	27. HOLY FLYING BIEBER :D

**Hi Peeps Hehe I got Five hugs today 10/13/11 XD nice date huh?**

**Well i don't own anything..if i did i would prob add my ppl i made up...but anyway i sexy and i know it XD**

**LOL i luv that song...but to the story my sexy friends XD**

Danny phantom: I got passion in my pants and i ain't afraid to show it show it i'm sexy and i know it! XD

Sam manson: I'm sexier and i you know it XD

Danny phantom: Maybe I do...maybe i don't :I

Sam manson: I know you do ;D

Danny phantom: Ok sure whatever...

Sam manson: My lips taste like skittles wanna taste the rainbow ;D

Danny phantom: OK! :D

Danny fenton: NO NO NO THOSE ARE MY LIPS -.-

Sam manson: Well Okkkk...

* * *

><p>James bond: Lalala lalala it's james world! :D<p>

Dianna parks: O-O I LUV U :D

James bond: I'm dead so you can't

Tucker foley: How are you on a computer then?

James bond: i really don't have a clue...

Dianna parks: Well ok...

* * *

><p>Danny phantom: IS THIS REALLY ANOTHER CRUSH!<p>

Tucker foley: Whatcha mean Danny

Danny phantom: I MEAN LIKE I LOVE SAM MANSON MY OTHER HALF'S GIRLFRIEND :O

Tucker foley: Dang...

Danny phantom: I DON'T KNOW WHATS TO DO DX

Tucker foley: That's your prob dude...

* * *

><p>Sam manson: JUICY JUICE :D<p>

Vlad master: -sigh- Samantha how many times do i have to say it... NO JUICE FOR YOU

Sam manson: HOLY FLYING BIEBER YOUR A JERK DX

Vlad masters: flying bieber ? O-o

Sam manson: YOUR AA JERK

Vlad masters: I know :D

Sam manson: -.-

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY FLYING BIEBER ALMOST 30 CHAPTERS :D SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SHOULD I STILL KEEP WRITING THIS YES OR NOOOO <strong>

**BTW I LUVS U ANTOINIO :D**

**HEHE REMEMBER YES OR NO REVIEW CUZ UR SAVING DUCKY MOMO IF U DO :D**


	28. NOM NOM NOM  PAC MAN :D

**Hello my sexy friends i'm back like i said i would be :D**

**I WUV ANTOINIO TEE HEE WE HAV BEEN DATING FOR 5 MONTHS :D**

**Anyway...**

**To the weird chat my sexy butt friends XD**

Danny phantom: Hello My sexy children. How are you doing? XD

Sam manson: O-O i really have no comment...

Danny Phantom: Tee Hee Hee :)

...

Dianna parks: I like pie :D

Tucker foley: Me too! :D

...

Shane smith: Hello world.

Danny fenton: Hello world.

Shane smith: You are such a sexy world.

Danny fenton: You are such a sexy world.

Shane smith: I like pie.

Danny fenton: I like pie.

Eli fisher: Weirdos O-O

...

Sam manson: -Eats pie- Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom! :D

...

**ik ik i should be ashamed bout how short this is but oh well**

REVIEW! plz?


	29. DOTZ :D

Danny phantom: You know what if the world was a big...CUPCAKE!

Sam manson: Then we would have already been like dead...

Danny phantom: Dx thats not cool!

...DOTS...

Shane smith: Ben can u get me a cupcake?

Ben Baker: That is not my job **(Got that from drake and josh xD)**

Shane smith: Then what's your job?

Ben baker: Eating :D

Shane smith: Okii dokii

...AHHHHHHHH scary dots!

Dianna parks: AND IN THIS BODY I OCCUPY I ASK U QUESTIONS THAT CAN MAKE YOU CRY!

Tucker foley: True dat...

DIanna parks: What is that sopposed to mean huh DX

Tucker foley: Nothing..I just didn't know what to say soo...yeah XP

Dianna parks: Okay then..

...WHY WON'T THEY LEAVE ME ALONE DX

Sam manson: I got soup :D

Vlad masters: No soup for you! -.-

Sam manson: Okay so frist you said no juice for you and now no soup for you?

Vlad masters: Yes that's how it works little girl.

Sam manson: I'm not little -.-

Vlad masters: Fine..

... -.- I will kill them XP

Danny fenton: I feel like hurting someone :D

Sam manson: O.o um why?

Danny fentom: I don't know really...ill hurt a cupcake :D

Sam manson: Um okay?

... -Sigh-

Shane smith: All i want to do is... EAT YOUR MOM! :D

Elle fisher: My mom taste like skitttles :D

Shane smith: And how would you know that little girl huh?

Elle fisher: -Runs away-

Shane smith: Elle get your butt back here and tell me how you know that...Oh wait never mind! Wait ewwwww!

...WHAT DO YOU DOTS WANT FROM ME! -.-'

Danny phantom: So sick of people -.-'

Ben baker: Who are you sick of?

Danny phantom:People..

Ben baker: A fat man! :D

Danny phantom: What is with you and fat people XD

Ben baker: Me and fat poeple bond.. X)

Danny phantom: Bond...James bond XD

Ben baker: I hate that guy -.-'

Sam manson: : GASP! :O

Ben baker: What?

Sam manson: Who doesn't like James bond? :O

Ben baker: Me

Sam mnason: :O

Danny phantom: Dude..that was not smart..

Ben baker: Why?

Sam manson: -Takes out rusty spoon- -.-'

Tucker foley: OH THE HORROR! DX

Ben baker: -Runs away- DX

Sam manson: -Runs after- Get back here you James bond hater!

Danny phantom: And in the end Sammy-kins ends up killing Benny and we live happy ever after :DDDDDD

Sam manson: Did you just call me Sammy-kins? -.-'

Danny phantom: Nooo...

Sam manson: That's what i thought you said

... -Gets out knife- Say hello to my little friend -.-'

Ben baker: -Dances- Wooo! I got an F on my test :D

Jazz fenton: You are really one stupid kid :D

Ben baker: Thank you! :D

Jazz fenton: Oh it's nothing

... -Stabs dots- Take that! :D

Dianna parks: Just wondering...why does Ben have to come to my house with a pony?

Ben baker: You know you love me ;D

Dianna parks: Fine i do..

Dani fenton: :O

Tucker foley: :O

Dianna parks: O.o

Ben baker: Well...I don't love you, Dianna :D

Dianna parks: Yea thanks XD

Ben baker: It's nothing :D

... -.-'

Danny fenton: Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows :D

Vlad master: There's something wrong with you, my boy .-.

Danny fenton: :O you did not just do .-. to me! :O

Vlad masters: .-.

Danny fenton: :O

Vlad masters: .-.

Danny fenton: -Runs away crying- DX

Vlad masters: It's just a face.. O.o

Sam manson: We know that but Ben told Danny that if someone puts that face it means the person who put is going to rape you O.o

Vlad masters: O.o

... .-. - raping face XD

Dani fenton: So...I just found out that Ily means I love you not I like yams..

Danny fenton: Even i knew what that meant..your dumb :D

Dani fenton: Well...atleast i can count to 100

Danny fenton: That was one time! one time!

Dani fenton: You mean two times XD

Danny fenton: Why am i letting you live with me still? -.-'

Dani fenton: Cuz...you love meeee! :D

Danny fenton: -.-'

... Meep! :D

Danny phantom: Hit the lights! Let the music move you lose you self tonight! :D

Sam manson: O.o...Hit the lights! come alive! lose control tonight! :D

Dani fenton: O.o... There be no sunlight! :D

Ben baker: If i lose you baby! :D

Jazz fenton: THere be no clear skys! :D

Dianna parks: If i lose you baby! :D

Tucker foley: Just like the clouds! :D

Elle fisher: My eyes will do the same! :D

Shane smith: If you walk away! :D

Random fat man: EVERYDAY IT WILL RAINNNNNNNNN! :D

Ben baker: :O i love you random fat man :D

... ^-^

Sam manson: I gotta tell you a secret!

Dani fenton: Whatttttt?

Sam manson: Sooo...I have...A...blanket...named...JOHN! :D

Dani fenton: Haha wooow

Sam manson: :D

... JOHN IS MY FRIEND! :D

Danny fenton: -Jumps off brige- WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! :D

Sam manson: :OOO

Danny fenton: -Lands on ground- XP

Sam manson: :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dani fenton: :O He past the speed limt of falling! I'm telling the popo :OOO

Tucker foley: XD popo...Funny word...funny word X)

... X)

Sam manson: DANNY! The men in the van is going tooooo gettttt youuuu!

Danny fenton: :OOO YES! MY DREAM IS GOING TO COME TRUE! :D

... .-. i like trains

Dianna park: EEK!

Tucker foley: What?

Dianna parks: I don't know...

Tucker foley: .-.

...

**:D Done with another chapter THNX!  
><strong>**AND REVIEW PRETTY PLZZZ**


	30. idk

**Hey! Im finally back ;D**

**Okay...I LOVE BLOOD ON THE DANCE FLOOR**

**Best songs: Bewitched, Yo ho, Lovestuck, Looking hot dangerous, S my D, Miss bipolar, And so many more ;D**

**Anyway... Stop the hate congratulate u know my name so eat some cake :D**

**I gotta ask you something...Do you like my sexy hair? im not wearing any underwear ;D**

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom: I like Trains :DD<p>

Sam manson**: **IDGAF!

Danny phantom: D: meanie!

Sam manson: What? All i said was 'I Don't give away fire'

Danny phantom: O_o...

Sam manson: Don't you dare call me a meanie..

* * *

><p>Danny phantom: I CAN'T TAKE ONE MORE SLEEPLESS NIGHT WITHOUT UUUUUUUUUU<p>

Dianna parks: Aww thank you...But I can :D

Danny phantom: That makes me feel sad :(

Dianna parks: :OOOO I sowwy :'(

Tucker foley: -Cough- Lovebirds -cough- c:

Dianna parks: :OOOOOOOOOOO O-o

Danny phantom: O.o

* * *

><p>Dash baxer: :OOOO RANDOM FACE TIME!<p>

Sam manson: ^-^

Danny fenton: .-.

Star anderson: '-'

Tucker foley: :P

Shane Smith: :'D

James bond: ('-')

Eli fisher: D

Ben baker: :I

random person: Weird people

* * *

><p>Danny phantom: I'm Cold and broken...alone...<p>

Tucker foley: :OOO I love breaking Benjamin

Danny phantom: OMB! ME TOO!

Tucker foley: :OOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry how short it is...I get grounded a lot XD<strong>

**Anyway till next time...Im prob going to add more to most of my story's today..Cuz im sick and stuff...So BYE! c:**


	31. Hyper people :DD

**Wooooo! IM BACK! anywayyyy to de story .**

* * *

><p>Sam manson: WOOOO! TRAINS!<p>

Danny phantom: Oh lord..My sexy Sammy is hyper :DD

Sam manson: :0 correction very sexy sammy! WOOOO!

Danny phantom: Oki doki

* * *

><p>Tucker foley: Hyper! :D<p>

Dianna parks: : !

Danny fenton: O.o

Sam manson: Meow!

Danny phantom: -To hello kitty- BABY YOU LIGHT UP WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVERWHELMED THE WAY YOU SMILE AT GROUND IT AIN'T HARD YOU DON'T KNOWWWWW YOURRRRRRR BEAUTIFULLLLLL!

Shane smith: WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE YEAH!

Sam manson: TUCKER YOU LOOK BETTER WITH THE LIGHT OFF BETTER WITH THE LIGHT OFF :DD

Tucker foley: HURTFUL! D':

Sam manson: Your so beautiful :D

Tucker foley: Well thank you :DD

Sam manson: I'll do you all night..

Tucker foley: Okay to far Sam...

Sam manson: Right..

* * *

><p>Dianna park: Lets all say lyrics from our fave songs :DDDDDDDDDD<p>

Sam manson: OH I'M A GUMMY BEAR YES IM A GUMMY BEAR :DDDD

Danny phantom: NO U DIDN'T HAVE TO CUT ME OFF MAKE OUT LIKE IT NEVER HAPPENED THAT WE WERE NOTHING .-.

Tucker foley: MEAT IS GOOD MEAT IS YUMMY!

Dianna parks: You know what..NEVER MIND!

* * *

><p>Tucker foley: Doo doo doo dooooo do do doo do doo doo dooooooooo<p>

Sam manson: O-O

* * *

><p><strong>Yes i know, its short but you know i got grades to keep up..friends to hang out with and i just don't got that much time anymore..So this weekend i'm gonna try to post more...So till tomorrow XD too-da-loo! :DD<strong>


	32. OO

**Told yuh i'll be back xP **

**Take that non believers!**

**Hehe to the story..or whatever the heck this is XD**

* * *

><p>Sam manson: Sometimes i feel like im a blonde..but i have black hair O-o<p>

Danny phantom: That's because you had blonde hair but you dyed it :D

Sam manson: Stalker...

Danny phantom: Thank u :D

* * *

><p>Dianna parks: I always feel like someones watching me O_O<p>

Shane smith: I am :)

Dianna parks: O_O...

* * *

><p>Sam manson: I love you! :')<p>

Danny fenton: I love you too! But i also love :)

Sam manson: :O who is that :(

Danny fenton: It's my teddy bear :D

Sam manson: How long has this been going on?

Danny fenton: Hehe last night ;)

Sam manson: Okay .-.

* * *

><p>Tucker foley: -stares at rusty spoon- You know i have never told you this but...I love you :D<p>

Rusty spoon: ...

Tucker foley: SAY SOMETHING!

Rusty spoon: ...

Tucker foley: Fine DDX -throws on ground and walks away-

Rusty spoon: -Tear falls on ground- :'(

* * *

><p>Random man: Rock lobster!<p>

Peter griffin: We were at the beach!

Danny phantom: Everyone had matching towels!

Peter griffin: Someone went under a dock!

Danny phantom: Then they saw a rock!

Peter griffin: But it wasn't a rock!

Danny phantom: It was a rock lobster!

Peter griffin: -High voice- ROCK LOBSTER!

* * *

><p>Ben baker: Want to go to the candy shop, Dani?<p>

Dani fenton: No O-o..

Ben baker: Dang it!

Dani fenton: O-o...

* * *

><p>Sam manson: Giggidy-giggidy-giggidy-giggidy! XD<p>

Ben baker: Da hell..

Sam manson: XD

* * *

><p>Ben baker: -Working at Walmart- I love this job more than I love taffy, and I'm a man who loves his taffy. :D<p>

* * *

><p>Sam manson: Gong up the stairs and going down the stairs going up the side stairs! :D<p>

Danny fenton: O_O

* * *

><p>Shane smith: I'm the boss :)<p>

Sam manson: .-.

* * *

><p>Dianna parks: lalalalala<p>

* * *

><p>Danny phantom: O_O i like trains...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THERE! finally done with another chapter..i'll maybe post more tonight! and some of the stuff i put on there is from family guy XD<strong>


	33. 0'

**Hi there..So right i'm eating cereal writing this while listening to Payphone by maroon 5 about 6am..I guess thats what i get for going to sleep at 8pm .-.**

**Lol..Anyway...HERES THE...Idk..**

Shane smith: I'M AT A PAYPHONEEEEEE TRYINGGGG TOOOO GOOOO HOMEEEEEE

Sam manson: What happened to your cellphone..

Shane smith: Drop it..

Sam manson: okay..continue..

Shane smith: ALLLL MYYYY CHANGEEEE IIII SPENTTTTT ONNNNN YOUUUUU

Sam manson: Credit card?

Shane smith:...

Sam manson: Continue

Shane smith: WHEREEEE HAVEEE THEE TIMESSS GONEEEE BABYYY ITSSSS ALLL WRONGGG WHEREEEE AREE THEEE PLANSSS WEEEE MADEEE FORRR TOOOO

Sam manson: Well you see, we never made plans..

Shane smith: That's what you think

Sam manson: That's what I know...But continue

Shane smith: IFFFF HAPPYYY EVERRR AFTERRRR DIDDD EXISTTTTT IIII WOULDDD STILLLL BEEE HOLDINGGGG YOUUUU LIKEEE THIISSSS

Sam manson: Like what? I can't see how your holding your self...Continue.

Shane smith: ANDDD ALLL THOSEEE FAIRY TALESSS AREEEE FOOLLL OFFF SHITTTTTT

Sam manson: I don't think fairy tales have crap in them..continue

Shane smith: One more stupid love song i'll be sick -.-

Sam manson: You can't get sick from a song..

Shane smith: JUST SHUT UP!

Sam manson: '0' D:

* * *

><p><strong>I just have something to say before i continue with this..whatever this is...Okay...I LIKE TRAINS!<strong>

Thank you.

* * *

><p>Danny fenton: I don't think how people can sit just sit there for like I don't know 5hours and their whatever doesn't fall asleep...Just don't get it...<p>

**5 people likes this.**

Danny phantom: I have a penguin named Gunter.

**923 people like this.**

Danny fenton: REALLY! COME ON!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry folks i'm ending it there cause i'm gonna try updating a lot of my stories tonight..So if you been waiting for any of them to be updated then your gonna read it tonight xP or whatever .-.<strong>

**Anyway...BYE! :D**


	34. df

**So right now its 1am and i'm bored and can't sleep xP **

**so i'm writing .-. or i could go outside and run round butt naked but na xD**

**So to whatever the hell this is supposed to be :D**

* * *

><p>Danny fenton: Meow.<p>

Sam manson: Woof.

Danny fenton: Me-oof :D

Sam manson: Okay?

Danny fenton: I'm eating chocolate :D

Sam manson: YOU. BETTER. GIVE. ME SOME. -.-

Danny fenton: No :P

Sam manson: :O U HOE :D

Danny fenton: ...You big bully..

Sam manson: O_o..

* * *

><p>Dani tanner: Babyyyy pleaseeee don'tttttt gooooo<p>

Ben baker: Are you talking to Mr. Fat guy :D

Dani tanner: No...

Ben baker: Dream crusher...

* * *

><p>Danny phantom: fiutrky vu8rjfcu 8ikjm d8hfn hgm wgiduk,g njkb f i ul gvidsuf43 tjdhvr gnvubrmg i h mfsvkkfhfhwlkf m hugaw ui u wijf njif k jn 0rfo 9rkgahfwwofhjwo ojefiesjfks :D<p>

**27,000 people like this.**

Tucker foley: COME ON!

Danny phantom: :D

* * *

><p>Tucker foley: Orlando bloom is sexy :D<p>

Sam manson: I'd marry him..

Danny fenton: AHEM!

Sam manson: Uh..Awkward..

Danny fenton: I bet :D

Sam manson: O_o..I thought you were mad..

Danny fenton: RIGHT! -.-

Sam manson: Okay then?..

* * *

><p><strong>So right now it's 2 in the afternoon :D<strong>

**listening to Justin bieber...I don't know why tho' I hate him... .-.**

**Meow..Woof..Quack.. Rib-bit..Moo**

**To this thing i'm doing.**

* * *

><p>Danny phantom: Rawr c:<p>

Dianna parks: c:

Danny phantom: D: DX

Dianna parks: '-'

* * *

><p><strong>.-. '-' .-. '-'... '0' '-' '0' '-' .0. '0' .0. '0' .0. '0' .0. .-. .0. .-. ''''''''''''''''o'''''''''''''''''''''''''''' idk im bored..<strong>

* * *

><p>Danny phantom: My pokemon brings all the nerds to the yard and they're like "Do you wanna trade cards?'' Dang right, I wanna trade cards. I will trade you, but not my Charizard :D<p>

Sam manson: O_o

* * *

><p>Elle fisher: Vas' Happening :D<p>

Sam manson: Zayn really..

Elle fisher: YES!

* * *

><p>Sam manson: My pokemon brings all the nerds to the yard and they're like "Do you wanna trade cards?'' Dang right, I wanna trade cards. I will trade you, but not my Charizard xDD<p>

Danny phantom: STEAL ER!

Sam manson: I Sam Manson is no steal er..I simply borrowed it :D

Danny phantom: Yea right whatever you say xD

Sam manson: :D

Danny phantom: Yea '.'

Sam manson: :D

Danny phantom: O_o

Sam manson: :D

Danny phantom: Goodbye...O_o...

Sam manson: :D

* * *

><p>Ben baker: Fat people rule :D!<p>

Dianna parks: Whatever you say O_o...

Ben baker: They do :D

Dianna parks: Not really..

Ben baker: '.'

Dianna parks: '-'

Ben baker: ^_^

Dianna parks: ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>609 words :OO xD<strong>

**Nommy nom nom :D**

* * *

><p>Danny fentom: Sheeeee wasssss coveredddddd innnn leatherrrrrr andddd golddddd 21 yearsssss olddddd :D<p>

Ben baker: Bruno mars is sexy ;)

Danny fenton: BOY! hes mine! -.-

Ben baker: we're going to fight now!

Danny fenton: BRING IT TUBBY!

Ben baker: :O

Danny fenton: Yeah i went there :P

Ben baker: -runs in corner and cries- :'(

Danny fenton: Cry baby...-walks away-

* * *

><p>Danny phantom: Weee woo :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Till next time mi little puffles :D<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys! I just want you to know that this story is done.**

**If you guys want me to do more I'll add a new story. But I'm done with this story.**

**Sorry guys!**


	36. Chapter 36

IMMMMM BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton: As long as you love me..<p>

Sam manson: :o My sexy baby is Justin bieber

Danny fenton: WELL THEN ! -_-

Tucker foley: :o Danny Please marry me

Danny fenton: Yes

Tucker foley: :o! FINALLY!

Danny fenton: Sike hoe c;

Tucker foley: Dx -runs away crying-

* * *

><p>Ben baker: Fat people have feelings too<p>

**69 people like this.**

Ben baker: OMG! 69 c;

Dianna parks: that's a dirty number c;

* * *

><p><strong>Yess ik your mad its that short but...<strong>

**review**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hi guys I'm sorry I haven't been around lately but school has started and things are crazy but now at least once a week I'm going to upload something but maybe more!  
><strong>

**I hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>Tucker : Diana I got a song for you!<p>

Diana: Okay?

Tucker: Diana let me be the one to light a fire inside your eye. You could love me, you don't even know me but I can feel you crying!

Diana: Just stop. One direction sucks

Tucker: GASP! :O

Diana: -_- bye tuck

**DIANNA HAS LEFT THE CHAT.**

Tucker: Fine.

* * *

><p>Danny: What does the fox say!<p>

Sam: Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!

Shane: STOP! JUST! STOP!

Danny: O3O

Shane: Wtf is that?

Danny: Your mom :D

Sam: Danny.. You know...

Danny: Know what?

Sam: ...

Danny: ?

Sam: Very

Danny; very?

Sam: Sexy :D

Danny: No, that's you ;)

Dani: WINKY FACE :O

Shane: Ew..

Sam: I don't get it.. :/

Danny: Inside joke.

Sam: Okay then.

* * *

><p>Elle: 69...<p>

Danny P: Me and Tuck are doing that :)

Tucker: OHHHH yeah :D

Danny: B-b-but what about me D:

**DANNY P AND TUCKER HAS LEFT THE CHAT.**

Danny: Well then.

* * *

><p>Ben: FATTTT MEN OH FAT MEN<p>

Shane: Of course...

Ben: 24

Shane: xD

Ben: You know what's funnier then 24?

Shane: What?

Ben: 25

Shane: -Dies- xD

Ben: :D I funny

* * *

><p>Dianna: 124567890<p>

Ben: :O you forgot 3

Dianna: SHUT UP!

Ben: :'O

Dianna: SHUT UP YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS

Ben: -Runs away crying- :'(

* * *

><p><strong>That is all folks. I hope you review :D<strong>

**Goodbye ! ㈳3**


	38. Chapter 38

Hey guy. I'm sorry to say but I'm not gonna post anything anymore.. I get to much hate and hardly anymore reads or reviews m stories so I'm going to quit this. So bye!


End file.
